


A Balanced Act

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: The morning begins for Laica again.





	A Balanced Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a drabble where I wanted to play with a time loop au but not really putting much emphasis on it. I'm a sucker for them but also wanna drown myself in fluff. /sighs

He wakes to the distant chorus outside their bedroom, energetic voices in the early morning rises in different tones but he couldn’t hear what was said. The door is closed for his own privacy, but Laica tends to be a light sleeper, easily waking to any sounds he hears. The walls are thin, too, so he can’t really fall back into slumber if he wants.

His eyes adjust to the plain room around him, waking up in his bed. A white sheet blankets over him and another body sleeping soundly by his side. A pool of platinum blond hair fans out, head buried into his right side, his breaths calm with every heave, such a warm proximity invades Laica’s entirety as if he’s caught in a serenity he has longed for.

There’s something about having his arm around Minatsuki’s naked shoulder, an embrace he believes it’s worthwhile. Whether is seeing Minatsuki simply stretched out comfortably like this or how handsome Laica is realizing every time he resets, he can’t put it into words but the feelings are there. It could be love, devotion or some mere satisfaction that no one else can figure out except him but there are still variables left that remain unsolved.

He created this, didn’t he? He should’ve known this would happen, should’ve been more careful and think it through. Plunging right into these unnecessary emotions, he thought he could discard them like waste, but the more the plays the game, this invisible boundary between them shatters. They don’t need to hide anything from each other. At least, that is what Minatsuki believes, but Laica’s secrets are his own.

Parted fingers run through the runway of strands, soft to the touch like velvet, this reminds him all the times he has tug them, wrap a good amount in his hands to meet with the intensity of Minatsuki’s lips. All of this wonder he experiences, through the comforts and sex, it pains him how much he sort of missed all of it.

Just having this moment all to himself, he may gaze at Minatsuki like this for as long as he likes.

The scene never changes. Many times, Laica wakes up to this with Minatsuki as if everything is fine, they’re granted reprieve. Another chance, another life. A restart. They’re not dead, Koku hasn’t killed them yet. It’s all a dream-like bliss for a while longer before they reach an end game.

A memory of Minatsuki’s obsession grows by the minutes, Laica watches all of it unraveling before his eyes and he chooses a future without him in it.

Laica thinks about what he’s going to do next. The repetition, the repeats over and over like an unending cycle, how much more can he take before he finds himself a bit loss? He would end up as a puppet against the world in control. Lost in his thoughts, Laica reaches and cups the back of Minatsuki’s neck before lowering his hand down and trails along the dip of Minatsuki’s spine.

“Go back to sleep,” Minatsuki groans into him, disliking the fact that he’s awake, but he shuffles his legs so they’re touching Laica’s.

“Apologies.” Laica blinks, the unexpected voice stirs him, he mitigates this by resuming his careful touches, a bit of distraction he needs.

“You keep staring but I don’t think you noticed at all. What were you thinking?” Minatsuki perks up on Laica’s shoulder, his arm resting across Laica’s chest in a lazy manner while his fingers dances over the expanse of skin.

“I wasn’t staring.”

Minatsuki disagrees somewhat. “Well I don’t mind if you do, but you look like you were dreaming. I wonder, do you even dream?” A lazy smirk appears on his face, waiting for a response and Laica examines his face, admiring the perfect phantom he created. It is obedience he desires but up to what point?

“I dreamt of your death,” he admits, “but I don’t think it’s a story you want to hear.”

Minatsuki’s endearing smile becomes a tipping point in Laica’s heart. “Maybe you’re wrong about that. How rare it is for you to speak of your dreams, I feel this is a treat I deserve having, don’t you think?”

Laica thinks, he settles back into his pillow while Minatsuki shifts his position, rising from his spot as he spreads both arms at Laica’s sides, the sheet slides easily off his body revealing pale skin. His hair cascades down and over his shoulders, the morning look brings out an immortal view. Laica grows captivated and reins Minatsuki in, a small tug on his hair has Minatsuki leaning into him until their faces are merely metres touching, a shred of warmth surrounds them.

“I dreamt I left you for death. Again and again, you always die.”

“Then, you’re not doing your job well. What a shame, Laica, truly is a shame. We need you to keep us alive.” Minatsuki tilts his head, his eyes grow a need as they look down on Laica’s pair of lips.

“Convince me you’re worth saving.” Laica whispers into him, one more pull and he covers his mouth against Minatsuki’s, a wave of hunger and desire overcome him in a sweet rush. Fingers reaching behind the back of Minatsuki’s skull, Laica deepens the kiss further and hears the delightful hums, a heady moan after as Minatsuki matches Laica’s desires without a pause. They kiss and take, a dance with every step unmistakable, and Laica remembers this well.

The rest of the morning is theirs alone; the voices are long gone.

Perhaps, Laica can live with this before he watches Minatsuki’s downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
